


Hope We're Not Out of Line

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Dean, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Foursome - F/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Smut, Switch Max, Top Sam, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Winchester brothers are surprised when the Banes twins ask them to their hotel room. They're even more surprised with what they propose...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written at the request of a friend (prompt: banechester clusterf*ck).  
> No beta for this, all mistakes are my own.

“You don’t think it’s weird that they asked us to come back to their motel room?” Dean asked as he maneuvered the car into a motel parking lot.

 

“No, not really. We all worked together on a case. Plus they’re friendly and we didn’t get a chance to talk much after the funeral – they probably just wanna share a beer or something,” Sam said, shrugging. “Don’t you like them?”

 

“I like ‘em okay – I didn’t talk to them as much as you did though.”

 

“True, we kinda had trouble before you could. They’re really great Dean. They’re people I could see us working with in the future if we had to.”

 

“Sam—“

 

“I’m not suggesting we join ranks with other hunters. I’m just saying that if we _needed_ help – those twins would be on my list. We’ve needed help before.”

 

“Yeah, and it got our friends killed when we did,” Dean grumped. “But I see what you’re saying.”

 

He turned off the car and they got out, walking toward the door marked 38. Dean chuckled then and elbowed Sam. “Aw, I just realized, my little Sammy made a _friend_ ,” He teased in a singsong voice.

 

Sam rolled his eyes and swung at Dean, narrowly missing him when Dean darted out of the way. “Shut up,” He said, rapping twice on the door.

 

It opened and Max beamed at the brothers. “You made it!”

 

“Course we did,” Sam said, stepping into the motel when Max opened the door wider. They stopped short when they saw what was inside.

 

Alicia was lying on the bed – but that wasn’t the strange part. The strange part was her state of undress: she was wearing nothing but a skimpy black lace bra and a pair of simple white cotton panties.

 

“Wh—“ Dean pointed to Alicia then looked to Max, confusion written clearly on his face.

 

Max only grinned. “Sorry - we may be overstepping here, but we noticed you’re both very handsome men. And you seem to be in a similar situation to what my sister and I are in.”

 

Sam and Dean shared a looked before Sam spoke, “What situation would that be?” He kept his eyes on Max and politely off the half naked woman on the bed.

 

“You’re lovers.”

 

Dean’s face went visibly pale. “I’m sorry what?”

 

“Aren’t you?” Max asked.

 

Alicia sat up then. “You two are, right? I’m never wrong about this stuff. You two are more than brothers.”

 

The Winchesters looked at each other again, hesitation written clearly on their faces. Finally, Sam shrugged.

 

“Yeah, we are.”

 

“Sam,” Dean hissed.

 

“What? Are we gonna lie? It’s pointless, Dean. Plus, it’s not like everyone knows, or at least suspects.” Sam shrugged. “It’s nice to tell someone.”

 

“We’ve told plenty of people!” Dean argued.

 

“Name five.”

 

“Um, Cas and Crowley and Jody and— Um, well I think Claire knows, and Charlie had a good idea, so—“

 

“We didn’t tell Claire and I told Charlie. We didn’t tell Cas either, he walked in on it. And Crowley knows?”

 

Dean smiled sheepishly. “I may have let it slip when I was a demon.”

 

“You _were_ a demon? Not just possessed by one?” Alicia asked, her eyebrows shooting up. “Wow, that’s intense. The legends about you Winchesters weren’t kidding.”

 

Max laughed a little. “So, we won’t tell anyone, and we’re not being nosy for no reason. We’ve been lovers for a long time. I think we were, what, sixteen?”

 

“Fourteen, moron,” Alicia teased, throwing a pillow at her twin.

 

“Right, fourteen. Anyway, as much as we like each other, sometimes we like having fun with other people. And it seemed like you guys might be that way too.”

 

Dean and Sam both nodded.

 

“So, after the whole demon thing - Alicia and I were talking and we both admitted we thought you Winchesters were kinda cute. So, we decided to put the offer on the table.”

 

Dean laughed a little. “So what like — Swinging? I take her, Sam takes you for a night?”

 

The twins laughed. “Maybe in the future, but for our first time - we were going to suggest a… Foursome. If you boys would be okay with that.”

 

Dean’s jaw dropped open and he looked over at Sam slowly, who was standing stone still, his eyebrows about as high as they could go on his forehead. He nudged him in the side when Sam didn’t immediately react.

 

“Sammy. A foursome, dude.”

 

“I— I heard, Dean.”

 

“Why are you not leaping for joy over this?”

 

“It’s uh—“ Sam laughed a little. Max raised his hands.

 

“I get it, Sam. It’s overwhelming and we kinda came out of nowhere with this. Take some time if you have to. We’re not asking you to make a decision this second.”

 

“You’re not?” Sam asked, looking pointedly at Alicia. She grinned.

 

“Sorry - we’d been screwing around right before you guys showed up. I didn’t have time to put on clothes and I figured if you guys wanted to - easy access. We don’t want to push or force. We just wanted to lay it on the table.”

 

Max smiled at his sister, adoration clear in his eyes. He sighed softly and then looked back at the brothers. “Go get dinner, or whatever - once you guys decide, you can call or come over and let us know. Either way you guys go, know that you’re good in our book. If you ever need help on a hunt or anything, we’ve got your back - no matter what you choose here.”

 

Sam smiled a little at Max. “Thank you.”

 

“My pleasure. If you guys are hungry, there’s a great casual restaurant about a mile down the road. I recommend it.”

 

Dean hesitated and looked at Sam. Sam pulled a face and shrugged, a silent communication between them.

 

“Why don’t you join us?” Dean offered. “Even if we wanna say yes, I at least like getting to know the person I’m going to screw over a drink, so - dinner? I mean Sam got to know you guys a little, but I didn’t. I’d like to, either way this turns out.”

 

Max and Alicia shared a look almost identical to the Winchester’s look before both of them nodded.

 

“Sounds good to us - we’ll get dressed and then lead you guys there if you want? Separate cars.”

 

Dean nodded. “Sounds good. We’ll meet you outside.”

 

**

 

“Well,” Dean said when they were safely in the confines of their car.

 

“Well,” Sam agreed, looking at the door of the motel room hiding the twins.

 

“Well.”

 

“Well.”

 

“Well, I—“ Dean went silent again, honestly not sure where to start with this conversation. So Sam started.

 

“Do you want to fuck them?”

 

“What? I— I mean I guess but - Sam we’ve always kinda had an unspoken rule in our relationship. We can fuck other people but we don’t really talk about it unless we’re teasing each other. To do this, that’s —“

 

“Changing the dynamic that’s worked for decades,” Sam finished.

 

“Exactly. Are you okay with that?”

 

Sam bit his lip, staring at his hands. He remained silent for a long time, until Dean finally reached over and touched his shoulder. “Sammy?”

 

“I wanna fuck Max really bad,” Sam admitted in a rush. His cheeks pinked up at the confession but he dared a look over to see how Dean was reacting. Surprisingly, Dean was smiling.

 

“You do?”

 

“Yeah,” Sam nodded softly.

 

“I’d kinda like to watch you screw Alicia. She looks like she could put you through the ringer,” Dean said.

 

Sam laughed a little. “Okay, so - we want this?”

 

“I think so. but I wanna get to know these guys a little. I wasn’t lying about that in the room. I do want to know them before we agree to this. Even if you say they’re cool - I’m sure they are but—“

 

“I get it. I’d rather sit and chat a while longer with them too. We’ll have dinner and see if we still agree,” Sam said.

 

The twins emerged from the motel, fully clothed, and waved to Sam and Dean before getting in their car. They drove off, allowing the Winchester’s to follow close behind.

 

**

 

Charming wasn’t the word that Dean would use to describe the Banes twins. Downright devilish and _holy crap_ did they have a great sense of humor.

 

Dinner with more than Sam - especially at a real restaurant and not some greasy spoon - would normally send Dean’s heart into somersaults. But there was something about these two. Hell, maybe it was witchcraft - whatever it was - Dean was loving his evening.

 

With Lucifer and their mother and everything else that had been going on - things were stressful to say the least. Plus, everything that Sam had gone through with the British Men of Letters. He still refused to speak to Dean about it, but Dean knew it was something awful; he’d had to wake Sam up from nightmares a few times a week since then. But tonight, Sam seemed to blossom with the twins. He was laughing and joking and having a genuinely good time. It had been months since Dean had seen him laugh so much, and dammit if it wasn’t nice.

 

Their dinner was just wrapping up when Sam looked over at Dean. He smiled softly and nodded, shifting his eyes over to the twins in a silent question. Dean nodded in response, reaching under the table and squeezing his brother’s hand briefly.

 

“So, you’ll stop in and say goodbye before you leave town, right?” Max asked as they stood in front of the Impala.

 

Dean and Sam glanced at each other. “Actually, we were thinking of coming over for a beer - if your offer was still on the table,” Dean hinted.

 

The twins wore identical smiles as soon as what he was saying clicked. “Of course. “We’ll meet you there.”

 

**

 

Sam's mouth was covering Max's the second they shut the motel room door. Alicia gasped, surprised at Sam's forwardness, but was distracted when Dean pressed up against her back, wrapping his arms around her waist. 

 

"Gorgeous together, aren't they?" He purred in her ear. 

 

She leaned back against him, grinding her ass against his crotch. "They are. Your brother's gonna make Max scream, isn't he?" 

 

"He sure makes me scream. Just wait until you see his cock."

 

She groaned, reaching down to palm his stiffening cock through his jeans. "If he's as big as you are, I don't doubt it."

 

"Oh he's bigger." Dean turned her then and grabbed her thighs. Before she could protest, he scooped her up and tossed her onto the bed, lowering himself over her.

 

"Room for two more?" Sam's voice was rough with need and Dean's cock responded immediately. He looked over, watching Sam lead Max to the bed. 

 

Dean sat up, kissing Sam deeply once they reached the bed. Under them, Max stretched out next to Alicia, kissing her lazily. They both reached out to the nearest brother, working on undoing their jeans. 

 

The Winchesters separated and Dean huffed a laugh. "What're gonna do, Alicia? Gonna suck my cock?" 

 

She smirked up at him. "If you want. Or you could just take my pants off and fuck me."

 

"I'd rather watch Max fuck you first. He's your brother after all - it's only fair."

 

Max laughed, his voice slightly muffled from his mouth working over the outline of Sam's shaft in his boxers. 

 

"As long as you let _your_ brother fuck me while I do."

 

"That's a yes," Alicia said quickly. "And I'm watching him split you open. That thing is bigger than I could have imagined."

 

Sam blushed darkly, feeling slightly self conscious under the scrutiny. Dean smiled, reaching out and stroking his cheek. "Whatcha say, Sammy? You wanna split Max open while he fucks his pretty little sister?"

 

"Only if you let me and him fuck you after," Sam whispered.

 

"At the same time?"

 

Sam nodded slowly, gasping when he felt Max free his cock and wrap his lips over the tip. 

 

"Dirty, Sam. Yes. I'd love that." He looked down as he spoke, laughing a little. "Need some help with that thing, Max?" He teased. 

 

Max was trying, he really was, but Sam's cock was just a little more than he was used to. Ever the good sister, Alicia leaned over, mouthing over Sam's balls as Max worked on his tip. 

 

Dean kissed Sam once more before moving around the bed and crouching, taking over Sam's shaft. 

 

Sam was stunned to silence. His brother and the twins were taking him apart with only their mouths. Wet slurping sounds, giggles, pants, and the occasional groan filled the air of the motel room and Sam really couldn’t figure out what he was supposed to do. For a while he’d been stroking his fingers through Dean’s hair and tugging Alicia’s, then opted to guide Max to take his cock a little deeper.

 

Dean pulled off first, licking his swollen lips. “You good, Sam?” He asked, seeing Sam’s pleased but dazed expression.

 

Sam nodded lamely, a crooked smile spreading across his face.

 

“Looks like he’s not used to getting this much attention. That’s too bad. You deserve it with a cock like this,” Max said as he pulled off, placing a chaste kiss on his weeping tip.

 

Alicia pulled away from his balls last, nuzzling against his close cropped pubic hair. “I hate to even have to say this, but there is way too much fabric on our bodies right now.”

 

She sat back, stripping her shirt off for emphasis. The rest took the hint, stripping out of their shoes and shirts. All four worked together, mouths and hands everywhere as the piles of fabric grew on the floor.

 

It wasn’t too long before Alicia found herself back on the bed, lying flat. Max was between her legs, his tongue working expertly between her wet folds. The Winchesters were on either side of her, cocks heavy and leaking on her thighs as their mouths and hands nibbled and kneaded her breasts.

 

She dug her fingers into their scalps, arching her hips against Max’s face as he drove his tongue deep. Dean chuckled, pulling off and moving up to press a kiss to her mouth. “You’re so quiet.”

 

She laughed, nipping his bottom lip before speaking, “You learn to be quiet when you’re fucking your brother stupid with your mom in the next room.”

 

Dean laughed a little. “I agree there - you remember that, huh Sammy?”

 

“I remember you stuffing a pair of panties in my mouth to keep me from waking up Dad the first time you sucked me off.” He rose from his spot on the bed and moved behind Max, spreading his ass and running his thumb over the furled entrance. Max hissed against Alicia.

 

“And you looked damn cute like that,” Dean agreed, kneeling beside Alicia’s face. She took the hint quickly and lifted herself up on her elbows, letting him place his hand on the back of her head and guide his cock into her open mouth.

 

At the same moment, Sam ran his tongue over Max’s hole, surprising a cry out of him, muffled by Alicia’s pussy.

 

Dean catcalled, winking down at Sam. “Get in there, Sammy - I know how much you love rimming my hole. He taste better?”

 

The smirk was obvious in Sam’s eyes but he kept his mouth firmly against Max’s hole, licking and nipping at the fluttering rim.  Max moaned against Alicia, using the pleasure he was getting from Sam’s mouth to increase the pleasure he was giving Alicia, driving his fingers into her wet hole and sucking on her swollen clit.

 

She moaned around Dean’s cock in response, her throat fluttering and giving that pleasant gagging noise that Dean loved to hear. He grunted softly, stroking his fingers through her long hair.

 

Sam knew how to use his tongue. Dean - and anyone Sam had ever gone down on - could attest to that. By the time Sam was done with Max his hole was relaxed and sloppy from spit, opening easily around Sam’s tongue and two fingers without the use of more than spit for lube. Sam pulled back to take a much needed break for his jaw, placing gentle kisses over Max’s ass. He kept his fingers lodged deep in him though, working Max open and missing his prostate just barely - enough to keep Max moaning and grunting against his twin’s dripping pussy.

 

“Think you’re ready for his cock, Max?” Dean asked between desperate pants. His hips were pumping steadily by this point, fucking Alicia’s welcoming mouth.

 

Max raised his head slowly, his lips and chin wet with Alicia’s fluids. “Oh I’ve been ready,” He whispered.

 

“Got a condom?” Sam asked quietly and both twins laughed.

 

“No need. We’re both clean and Alicia’s on birth control - both magic and the traditional IUD. Trust us?” Max looked back at Sam.

 

The Winchesters shared a look and Dean shrugged. “No reason for them to lie to us - not like they’re one night stands.”

 

“True,” Sam agreed. “Plus bare does feel better. Alright. Where’s your lube then?”

 

“Top drawer by Dean’s ass.” Max answered.

 

Dean reached back and grabbed it, tossing it to Sam who caught it easily. He poured some out and slicked Max’s hole and his cock. “You ready?”

 

“Born ready, Sam. Come on - Don’t need to hold back, I won’t break.”

 

Sam laughed a little and spread open Max's ass. 

 

"As you wish." He drew back and pushed in without hesitation, his grin growing when Max gasped, his rim fluttering around Sam's cock as it slipped deeper and deeper. 

 

Dean grinned, pulling his cock free from Alicia's mouth. He wandered over, watching Sam fuck slowly into Max's hole. 

 

"Damn, Max - you're getting split open. You don't get much fucking, do you?" He asked, reaching out and pressing against the spot where his brother slipped inside. 

 

"Usually too busy fucking my sister; she's horny a lot," Max panted, hanging his head.

 

Alicia kneed him lightly. "Hey, you're just as horny."

 

"No fighting, guys," Dean commanded. He slid his hand up Alicia's thigh, letting two fingers slip into her core. "Damn, you're wet as hell, honey... Max, you're slacking - shouldn't you be showing her what a good brother you are?" He reached his other hand down and tugged Max's cock. 

 

With a little maneuvering on the part of both Sam and Max, Alicia found her legs wrapped around her brother's waist, his thick cock rutting deep into her every time Sam slammed into his ass. 

 

"Where's yours gonna go, De?" Sam panted.

 

"I'm gonna watch. I plan on holding you two to fucking my ass; I'm gonna need to stretch it if you wanna."

 

"Allow me," Alicia whispered. She grinned when Dean raised his eyebrows. 

 

"Ask Max. I can get him to lose his load with just my tongue and one finger. And I've managed to stretch him enough to slip two dildos in. Gimme a chance."

 

Dean looked over at Max, who nodded despite blushing. 

 

"She's about as good as Sam."

 

That was all Dean needed to hear. He straddled her shoulders and lowered himself down, groaning softly when her tongue flicked over his fluttering rim. 

 

Alicia wasn't lying. Dean wasn't ashamed to admit he was riding her tongue and fingers within two minutes, his moans swallowed by Max's mouth as they made out across her body.

 

Dean could hear the wet slap of Sam's hips as he drove into Max, every deep thrust earning him a nip from his teeth and a quiet little whimper. 

 

Adding to the downright pornographic noises, every thrust into Alicia's pussy resulted in a wet squelch that had Dean's cock throbbing; he loved feeling a girl get wet. 

 

Alicia managed four fingers and was working on spreading them when Dean threw his head back and moaned. He grabbed the base of his cock and squeezed. "Stop! Fuck. Gotta stop. I'm gonna come."

 

Sam chuckled darkly. "Hear that, Max? Maybe we should see how quick we can make my pretty big brother blow his load."

 

"Sounds good to me. Which do you want, baby girl?" Max asked, sliding his hand up slowly and squeezing Alicia's breast. 

 

Her back arched into his touch. "I wanna ride Dean's face. I've been using my mouth on you all day. It's only fair."

 

Dean stood on shaky legs and grinned down at her. "My pleasure beautiful. I'll make sure you come." 

 

Sam laid out on the bed and lazily kissed Alicia as Dean straddled him. Max lubed them up and helped guide Sam's cock into Dean's ass, both of them groaning. 

 

Dean was pulled back against Sam's chest. Sam began to mouth at his ear, pinching and rubbing his nipples. 

 

"Ready?" Max whispered, his lube slick cock pressed against Dean's hole, already stretched wide on his little brother's cock. 

 

Dean nodded, his hand finding Sam's instinctively. Their fingers twined as Max pushed in. He threw his head back onto Sam's shoulder, crying out in a mix of pleasure-pain. 

 

Sam grabbed him around the waist. "Shh, relax for me, De. Let him in. Bet you look so good stretched around our cocks - split wide open."

 

Dean took a few deep breaths. "Okay, keep going - I'm good," he told Max, who began to slide in again. 

 

When he was pushed in as far as he could go, Max slumped over Dean's body, kissing both Winchester's lazily. "So fucking tight," he breathed against Dean's mouth. 

 

Alicia took advantage as soon as Max moved away, bracing herself on the headboard and settling over Dean and Sam’s heads.

 

Dean leaned up, gripping her ass and running her tongue over her wet folds teasingly.

 

Max let his sister lean back into his arms as he began to thrust into Dean slowly. He kissed over her neck, glancing down her body when she gasped. He laughed a little when he saw what had caused it.

 

Dean had shifted his head a little and both he and Sam were eating her out, taking turns with her hole and her clit. Every few seconds they’d pull away and kiss, their lips messy with her fluid and their spit.

 

“They do work better together, don’t they?” Max whispered in her ear. Alicia moaned again, resting her head on his shoulder.

 

“He’s too coherent, Max… Fuck him harder,” She purred, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck.

 

Max obeyed his sister’s command, rutting into Dean faster. His tongue disappeared from her folds as he whimpered against her thigh, fingers digging into her ass.

 

“That’s what I like,” She whispered, turning her head to kiss Max deeply.

 

No one was going to last long at this rate. Dean was already falling apart, each stroke of Max’s cock rubbing his prostate. Sam worked his own at a slower pace, making sure Dean was filled to brim at any given moment.

 

Alicia had moved forward again and was grinding down on the brothers’ tongues, her one hand on each of their heads. Their tongues twisted together inside her, sharing and battling in the perfect pattern to draw her closer and closer to orgasm. She tossed her head back, tugging on Dean’s short hair as his teeth grazed her clit.

 

At the same time Max pushed in particularly hard and Dean snarled, raking his short nails over her lower back. Sam dropped his head back down, moaning low in his throat.

 

“Alicia,” He panted, reaching up to knead her breast. “Dean’s gonna come. Slide down and ride him – I bet you two can come together.”

 

Alicia grinned down at Sam and nodded. She moved slowly, letting Dean and Max guide her down his body and onto his throbbing cock. He hissed, oversensitive even without being touched.

 

“Oh yeah, not lasting long,” Dean admitted, beginning to fuck himself down onto the cocks in his ass and up into Alicia at a quick pace. She splayed her hands on his chest, riding him.

 

Dean was right; he came within two minutes of Alicia taking him into her warm pussy. With a low cry, Dean’s body stiffened, his fingers tightening on Alicia’s hips. He dragged her down his cock, coming as deep as he could manage.

 

Max cried out as Dean came, biting on Alicia’s shoulder as he became impossibly tight.

 

Sam pushed Dean up into a half sitting position against Alicia, pulling his cock out. He slid his hands down, spreading Dean’s ass open farther and throwing a wink to Max.

 

As Max began to fuck into Dean hard and fast, Dean recovered enough from his orgasm to help out the woman on his lap. He gripped Alicia’s hips a little tighter and began to pick her up and slide her down, driving deep into her over and over. He could feel his own come and her juices running down the length of his still throbbing cock, the wet squelch of his own hole and hers making his stomach twist with need. Alicia tossed her head back and shouted, her pussy clamping down on his cock as she came.

 

No sooner had Dean let her slide off him and onto the bed was he pulled off Max’s cock and flipped onto his stomach. Sam had moved up, making his cock eye level with Dean in this new position. As Max slammed back into him he shouted in surprise, giving Sam a chance to slip his cock into Dean’s mouth.

 

It didn’t last long; it wasn’t supposed to. Those last few thrusts – that last unique angle – and Max came, buried deep inside the elder Winchester. He was silent as he did, a quiet gasp, a shudder of his body, and it was over. He slumped over Dean’s back and kissed his freckled shoulder gently.

 

Sam dislodged himself from Dean and climbed off that side of the bed, going around and stretching out over Alicia. He smirked over at his brother and Max, quiet kisses in their afterglow. Yeah, they’d probably be a while. He nudged his achingly hard cock head between her folds, asking permission with his gaze.

 

Alicia hooked her leg around his waist and tightened her hold, drawing him into her pussy, still sloppy from Dean’s come. They both gasped in unison, Sam’s eyes slipping shut at the wet heat.

 

He began to rut into her slowly, enjoying the warmth of her body, the soft push of her breasts against his chest, the smooth feel of her thighs on his hips and under his callused hands. He loved Dean with everything he had, but this – the natural beauty of a woman – there were times he craved this.

 

It wasn’t about getting off. Sam knew Dean would want at least one more round, and he assumed Max would as well; the Banes were much younger than the Winchester brothers after all. He was just keeping himself on edge, enjoying the sensations and the feel of her pussy clamping down and working around his cock. Alicia seemed to know it wasn’t about getting off. She didn’t rush him, didn’t urge him to go harder or faster or deeper. Her hands played through his shaggy, sweat damp hair, her legs curled loosely and comfortably around his lazily pumping hips.

 

When Dean finally rolled over and bit gently on Alicia’s ear, Sam smiled. “What’s your plan, big brother?” He whispered.

 

“Do you like your ass fucked, beautiful?”

  
Alicia looked over at him and nodded, her lips parted and damp. “Love it.”

 

“Could I fuck you that way?”

 

She nodded again, reaching out and stroking Dean’s thickening cock.

 

Sam slowly pulled out, moving to let Alicia crawl onto Dean’s lap. She laid her head on his chest, her ass in the air.

 

Max sat up and smiled over at Sam; just these few hours like this and they seemed to know. Together they stretched Alicia for Dean, licking and fingering her pussy and ass, working like a well-oiled machine.

 

When she was ready, she flipped over so her back was pressed to Dean’s chest. They were half sitting on the bed, pillows lifting their heads and shoulders to watch their respective brother. Carefully, Dean slipped his cock into her tight ass, sighing against her shoulder.

 

Max leaned on Sam, his hand curled loosely around Sam’s cock. He was teasing it, his own already hard and leaking again.

 

Sam leaned forward after a while, grabbing a free pillow. He pushed it under Dean’s hips and slipped a finger into his asshole, smirking when the penetration caused some of Max’s come and the previously used lube to dribble out of his swollen rim.

 

“I think you need another cock up there, big brother,” He commented as casually as discussing the weather.

 

Dean groaned, spreading his thighs farther apart without hesitation.

 

Sam looked over at Max. "You wanna fuck him again?" He offered, ever the polite one. 

 

Max shook his head. "I loved his ass, but Alicia's pussy is looking a little empty. Plus I know how much my baby girl loves more than one cock inside her," he added. Alicia moaned, drawing her knees up and spreading them. 

 

Both Max and Sam watched for a moment; the new angle gave them a perfect view of Dean pumping his cock into her tight ass. Come from Dean and her own orgasm was dribbling out of her and down over his shaft on every push inside, slicking the way even more. At the same turn, Max's come dribbled slowly out of Dean's flexing hole, gathering on the pillow under his ass. 

 

Alicia moaned Max's name when he finally pushed his thick cock into her wet cunt. 

 

"You know your pretty pussy's always been my favorite toy," Max joked, picking up a lazy pace. 

 

Alicia laughed breathlessly, the two cocks inside her hitting all the right spots. "Only cause I let you come in it when we were kids," She argued. 

 

"And because it belongs to my sister," Max shot back. 

 

Sam smiled at their easy banter, lubing up his cock. He slid between Dean's legs and began to push into his big brother's sloppy hole. "When did you take her virginity?" He asked.

 

"We were thirteen," Max answered, leaning back on Sam as he rutted into Alicia. 

 

"But we'd been masturbating together for years be-- oh right there, Dean," she gasped when he hit a perfect spot inside her. Sam smirked, knowing that angle was on account of his penetration, and drove into Dean again. 

 

It was quiet, desperate, _humping_. There was no other way to describe the four hunters. Each man was pounding into his respective partner, panting and grunting inaudible words. The wet slap of skin to skin, the quiet gasp when someone's spot was hit _just_ _right_ \- it was carnal need.

 

Sam lifted his head, whispering into Max's ear. Max's eyes widened and he looked down at Alicia. Her eyes were closed. Head thrown back in pleasure as two cocks pleasured her and Dean's talented hands squeezed her heaving tits. 

 

After a moment, Max looked back to Sam and nodded. 

 

Sam grinned. He slowly pulled out of Dean's hole, putting his finger to his lips to shush Dean before he could protest. With no warning, he lined up his cock and pressed it into Alicia's pussy alongside Max's.

 

Alicia's eyes snapped open and she cried out in shock, looking down at her brother and Sam. 

 

"Is this okay?" Sam worried, giving a little pump of his hips. Alicia whimpered but nodded. Steadily, Sam pressed as deep as he could go. 

 

The three men stilled, giving her a moment to recover. When her body relaxed, the men lost control. Each chasing his own orgasm, they all pumped into Alicia, her now almost painfully tight holes driving them onward. The room was filled with their quiet groans and her pleas. It varied: pleading with her brother or Sam to fuck her harder or deeper, pleading with Dean to go faster, begging to any and all to fuck her, fill her. 

 

It didn’t take long before Alicia was falling over the edge, her body clamping down on the three cocks deep inside her as she squirted. She moaned low in her throat, her nails digging into Max’s back as body jerked.

 

Sam was next to come – closest to the edge. He drove deep, burying his face in Max’s shoulder as came inside her already stuffed full pussy. Max gasped at the sudden heat from his come, turning his head to kiss Sam’s forehead. He pulled out and stretched out next to Dean, kissing him lazily as he and Max continued to pump into Alicia.

 

It was Dean that came next, moaning into Sam’s mouth as he bucked his hips up to get as deep as he could. He stayed inside her, squeezing her breasts gently, the motion of Max’s cock thrusting over his milking the last of his orgasm and drawing it out.

 

By the time Max finished and pulled out, both Winchesters were nearly asleep, lulled by the rocking of the bed and the warm, lazy feeling they both had. They often forgot they weren’t young men anymore. Going toe to toe in the bedroom with two young twenty somethings could definitely remind them though.

 

Alicia let Max snuggle close to her as she pressed against Dean, lazily tracing the lines of his stomach.

 

Sam looked at her over Dean’s chest, his eyes heavy. “Mind if we stay the night?” He whispered.

 

“Not at all. We’d really like that,” Alicia said softly. Sam reached out, setting his hand over hers on Dean’s stomach. Dean’s breath had evened out, a sure sign he was asleep at this point.

 

“Thank you,” Sam said softly.

 

“For what?” Max murmured, his nose in Alicia’s hair.

 

“Being kind. Being good people. Not judging Dean and I.”

 

Alicia turned her hand up and squeezed Sam’s. “We’ve got your back. Both of you guys. As long as we live, got it?”

 

“Got it.”


End file.
